Learning To Swim When You're A Computer
by LBozzie
Summary: Chase hates water, makes sense, right? He's a super computer. But when Adam throws him in the Davenport's new pool, Chase has to deal with the side effects swimming when you're a computer.
1. Chapter 1

Chase was a super computer, state of the art bionic hero who was; let's face it, a genius. However, the thing about water was that computers broke when they touched it, computers exploded. So it was common sense to Chase, even though it escaped the minds of his family that he would never swim.

Mr Davenport had a swimming pool built into the house when the other one was taken out due to the bank owners coming and taking more or less everything after Mr Davenport got robbed by Douglas.

"Come on, Chase. The water's not even that cold!" Leo shouted from the pool as Chase worked on the computer pad, checking the blueprints for Leo's new invention.

"I'm okay, Leo!"

"Aw, Chase is just scared he won't be able to touch the bottom... of the shallow end" Adam contributed.

"Yep, that's it."

Tasha smiled at him from the sun bed. "If he doesn't want to go in, don't make him."

Donald sighed, "He has to get over his fear some time." All the kids' heads turned to him.

"What fear?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, Mr Davenport, _what fear?" _Chase asked, giving Davenport a glare that clearly said '_shut up!'_

"I was talking to myself... about my friend Bill... Who is... getting over his fear... of... pineapples..." Davenport quickly and awfully lied.

Bree smiled, "Chase has a fear of water?"

Adam got out of the pool, soaking wet, "Chase-y, I'm doing this because we care." Without another word, he covered Chase's mouth and scooped him up in his arms. Chase squirmed and struggled, while Adam ignored the protests of Tasha and Davenport.

SPLASH!

Chase panicked.

As soon as he hit the water he struggled to breathe. He was going to die. Someone touched him and he felt Spike start to engage. 'No, please, not now.'

He fought off Spike by thrashing and kicking about in the water. He heard Bree's voice, "Chase, its okay! Calm down!"

She didn't understand. He opened his mouth to try and tell her, but instantaneously had a mouth of pool water, he started gagging and coughing and again, he panicked.

Adam laughed; this was way more fun than Bionic Brother Toss! Then he saw the death glare that Tasha and Davenport gave him and he rolled his eyes. "But he swims so gracefully!"

"Adam!"

"Fine..." Adam dived in the pool and swam over to his little brother and pushed him out of the pool, Chase was gasping for air and soaking wet, he coughed before he said anything.

"I did it..."

"No, Chase, I did it. I got you out of the pool!"

"Not that! Spike nearly activated and I stopped him." Chase sighed as he got up. "That was horrible."

Tasha gave him a towel and, much to Chase's dismay, got another towel and started to rub his hair dry. He was scared of water, but he wasn't a child!

"Tasha, I'm okay, really..." He tried to escape but Tasha kept trying to dry him off.

Then he felt, what he could only describe as an electric shock on the back of his neck.

"Uh oh..."


	2. Chapter 2

**QUICK UPDATE, ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

**~LBozzie~ Out!**

* * *

**COMMANDO APP ENGAGED**

"Oh, no"

Before he could warn Tasha away Spike was out and roaring and Chase couldn't do anything. "Chase! Honey, what's wrong?" Spike growled and was about to attack Tasha, but Adam grabbed Chase's foot and dragged him into the pool. Donald climbed out and made sure Tasha was okay.

"Honey, are you okay?"Davenport asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." They looked at Adam and Spike wrestling in the pool, "That's Spike, right?"

Davenport, Leo, Adam and Bree all simultaneously said "Yep."

Adam started holding Spike under the water, "Adam! He's going to drown!" Davenport yelled.

"Yeah, that's the point; he needs to drown out his anger!"

"That's not even a phrase!"

"It is now!"

Bree shoved her brother off of Chase, not a second later, Spike used Chase's levitation to get himself out of the pool and glared at Adam, "When you get out, you're dead, meatloaf!"

"Hey! I may love meat, but I'm more of a chicken pot pie!" Adam tried and failed to retort.

Davenport tapped Spike on the shoulder, to which Spike threw him in the pool, "don't touch me, Donald Duck!"

Bree laughed, "I am so using that!"

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Spike, would you like to go get changed if you're not swimming?"

"Don't boss me about!" Spike snapped at her.

Leo grinned, "Mom just leave him alone and he'll calm down soon enough."

Spike saw Leo and growled, "I still haven't forgotten about your little scheme form the Talent show!"

Tasha raised her eyebrows, "What's this?"

Leo shook his head at Spike urgently, "Well, Leo tried to take away Chase's special talent and took away his bionics in spite. Which made Chase all embarrassed so he panicked and made him glitch, so I helped Chase NEARLY win the talent show. I would have won too, if it weren't for Bree's stupid boyfriend, who as a matter of fact, I can tell you all about."

Bree mimicked Leo and shook her head, looking ready to kill, but Spike didn't care, he had them exactly where he wanted them.

Donald got out the pool and, while maintaining a safe distance from Spike asked, "What about her boyfriend?"

"Oh, you didn't know? He hates you, he thinks Science and inventing things is against Art and everything good in this world."

Donald turned and glared at Bree, "You do know he insulted more or less your whole family, right?"

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Leo, you're grounded for two weeks, you know Chase has been having trouble at school with making friends!"

"But what he told you isn't true!"

"I don't want to hear it Mister!"

Donald looked at Bree, "Bree, maybe I need to talk to Owen. And maybe you need to think about whether this boy is 'the one' for you."

"That's not happening and he is!"

They walked out, arguing between each other, Bree shoving by Spike. Leo did the same as he walked out with his mother.

Spike grinned and looked at Adam, "hear that, Big Bro? That i the glorious sound of people fighting..."

"Oh, I thought it was the sound of you being reeeeeaaaaaly irritable again!" Adam laughed.

"It's so good having Chase's memories and Bionics."

"I bet, but I'm still stronger than you."

"Wha-"

Spike hadn't noticed it, but Adam had snuck up on his and before he could defend himself, Adam threw him in the pool.


End file.
